A little Faith in me
by Gatekeeper's Shadow
Summary: What will Faith do when she comes back to Sunnydale, will Buffy take her in and accept her as a slayer. What about the slayer's in waiting? Will they accept Faith too? Written in mild A/U and might not be Fuffy, I'm undecided as of yet.


**Disclaimer; Not mine, all rights held by 20th Century Fox(Boo), Mutant Enemy(Grr Argh), Joss Whedon(God) and Dark Horse Comics(Gotta hold something right? Maybe Joss's ideas in a bottle, oh wait that's Fox...)**

**A/N; This is a new way of writing for me, but I enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy the chapter, please comment and tell me at the end even if you don't like it.**

Chapter 1

I looked at the red hair over me and ran my hands through it, wow she was beautiful, why else would I be doing this. She lifted her head up and I saw her eyes, her bright hazel eyes, I can't believe we've stopped five kilometres from town just to fuck, but the way she was coming onto me back from LA, I just couldn't help myself.

She ran her hand through my hair as I lay on the back seat, I watched as her head lowered again and fucking hell she was good, oh god, she was so thorough it felt like I was going to explode.

"Wo... Oh... Fuck..." I can't believe I managed to say that, it made no sense to me, I don't know why I felt like this, I don't know why she made me feel this way but I'm pleased she did.

"Wow, red, where'd you learn to fuck like that?" It seemed the right thing to ask, but she did seem a bit reluctant to say, she didn't stop though and continued, my god she's good, I mean wow. I swear I can feel my insides just... "Oh shit... Fuck... Oh!" I let out a moan of god knows what and then she looked at me, "Come here." I grabbed her and licked myself off her lips and her tongue. "Holly shit Willow," she looked at me playfully and I couldn't help but kiss her again. "Where did you learn that?" I asked again, she just looked at me and began getting dressed, I saw her looking around fumbling in and out of the seat pockets.

"Faith, I had a bra." She said, I smiled and reached behind me.

"What, this saucy red number?" I can tell she was beginning to get pissed at me but I didn't care, end of the world or not, I was going to have some fun. I pulled it away from her grasp, "not until sweet old Willow tells me where she learnt how to fuck like an animal." Willow tried to grab them again, I don't know why she did I am ten times faster than her. Even if dear Willow could use magic I'd still be faster. But that wasn't the point, the point was that Willow Rosenberg could well be the best fuck I've ever had. She sat there with her bare chest and looked at me, she shook her head and smiled.

"I'm not good Faith, never have been, you've just not done it in so long you've forgotten everything." What! She had the nerve to say that, I should throw this out the window and make her get it...

She was probably right, ever since well... That night with the vampire I haven't really done much. I slowly lowered my hand and gave Willow her bra, I then began to get dressed and smiled at the redhead.

"What a way to remember though... Seriously Will, your good." She blushed a deep shade of red and I laughed, I know I shouldn't but come on. It was almost the colour of her hair. I finished getting changed and jumped into the front seat, "Right, are we going to Sunny D or what?" I can tell she was glaring at me through the seat but I didn't care. I don't care a lot lately really.

Willow jumped in the seat next to me and she quickly finished buttoning up her top, I couldn't help myself and have one last look, she wasn't perfect but it was damn near close.

-/-

It seemed to take forever to drive those last five k's but we finally made it, I looked at the house in front of me and bloody hell, it hadn't changed at all.

"Right, you ready?" Willow asked me. Fuck yeah I was ready, slayer pals again, I of course use pals in the lightest sense cause I know she can't stand me. Willow knocked on the door and I made sure my hair was looking good, I dunno why I just wanted B to think I was doing okay.

The door opened and I really shouldn't have bothered with my hair, she looks terrible, not like I remember, thin and wow... Are those bags under her eyes. Anyway I notice Willow and Buffy exchange pleasantries and well, I just stand there gawping at Buffy like she's been resurrected or something. She finally turns to me and I smile and look, well, like I usually do, Buffy rolls her eyes and manages to say something but I pay no attention to it. I finally speak.

"So, B, long time no see, where's all these slayerettes I've been hearing about?" Slayerettes sounded cool in my head, but I kinda regret saying it now. Buffy leads me in, Willow following, she shows me the living room, which, by all accounts has been turned into a eight person tent. "Hell no, I'm not sleeping there." I need my space and I know Buffy knows this, I look out into the garden and see, who could only be describe as a smaller version of me. Training them, hell, I don't even know anyone's name yet and I'm already judging them. I learn over to Buffy and she sighs.

"No-one here is gunna make the cut apart from mini-me there." I said to Buffy, blimey she was tired, she yawned, actually yawned! I couldn't believe it.

"What Kennedy? Yeah she's good, not so good yet though." Buffy responded, good but not so good, I guess the tiredness is making her ability to form coherent sentences redundant. Damn that librarian, redundant, I've never used that word, guess he must be close-by.

"B, where's G-Man?" I asked, Buffy looked down to the floor, I was shocked, "What you mean he's... Dead?"

"Hell no," Buffy cut me off and I let her continue. "He's in the basement with Xander and Dawn."

"Ah, anyway, as we're the only true slayers here, does that mean we bunk together?" I smiled at Buffy who looked shocked at me saying this.

"What us... Together... You must be crazy Faith." I was a bit hurt by what she said but I guess I could expect it. "No, you're bunking in the basement." Great, she's chucking me in the pit already... Brilliant.

-/-

"So, Faith, where have you been then?" Kennedy asked me, "Not been here helping us I see." Blimey, she had my same attitude too, Jesus, it's like seeing me in a mirror.

"Well, Ken, I've been slumming it in L.A. Hanging around with Buffy's favorite vampire." I looked at Buffy and she shook her head, guess she hasn't told them about Angel yet.

"Thanks Faith, basically he's like Spike, got a soul and all..."

"Woah, wait, what? Spike has a soul?" Bloody hell, guess Buffy gets to everyone.

"Yeah, Faith, he has a soul, it's kinda, well, okay, it's very weird, but we've finally gotten used to it, what after him trying to kill us, then getting chipped and then well... Getting a soul it isn't the worst thing that's happened." That's the most she's spoken to me so far and, I think that may be the most for a while.

"So Faith, what brings you back here?" Oh lookie here Xander's decided to pipe up, just great, just what I need a horny Xander on my ass.

"Xander. Well, Willow here," She still couldn't look me in the eye... I wasn't the one who was coming onto her, that was the other way around girl. "brought me back from L.A. and well, here I am. Slayers together and all that." I need to get out this house and give Buffy a break from patrolling, god knows she needs it. "So B, I may as well get to work and patrol for the night, your obviously tired and need some sleep." I don't look at her rather glare, she takes the hint too but not without forcing me to take a newbie out with me.

-/-

It just had to be Kennedy didn't it, thank god she's quiet but Jesus, it's like twins walking around the graveyard, a vamps favorite course, Slayer with a side of Slayer.

"Look, Kennedy, you obviously don't like me and... To be honest I don't care, but honestly just for tonight can we at least fight together, I don't wanna have to bury you." Fuck knows why I said that but Kennedy nodded and stayed close to me. She was a bit too close in fact and I could smell her perfume from her skin, oh great... This girl liked me, just what I needed. Her perfume did smell good though, kinda irresistible if I think about it. I shook my head, 'Not here Faith, not here' saying that to myself really calmed me down and thank god I did it at the right time because just then, oh look little miss vampire appears and she's brought a friend, of course, two wannabe killers and one wannabe Slayer, a perfect mix if you chuck a real Slayer/Killer in the mix, which we all know is me. "Kennedy, you take the guy okay, I'll take little Miss fang over there. I gestured to the right and we switched positions, not without getting another whiff of perfume though.

I shook it off just in time and managed to catch the vampire napping, god Kennedy's got some skill, but still, not as good as me though, 'Left, watch out for your left girl!' I dodged the left kick just in time and managed to dust of the vamp pretty easy after that, I sat on a nearby gravestone watching mini-me do her thing. She was good, a little sloppy at first, but who isn't, she manged to get him down to the ground and dusted him pretty easily from there.

I jumped down, hell it was higher than I thought but I held my balance well, I looked up and Kennedy must've sprinted over because our face's almost touched, "Woah, too close girl." Kennedy didn't move and, oh god, here it comes. What, nothing, am I not good enough for you now? I opened my eyes and saw her crouched over on the ground, she looked in some pain, fucking hell, why'd this have to happen now of all places. I picked her up and threw her onto my back and held her tight heading back to Buffy's house at a fast sprint.


End file.
